


Home Movies

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, prompt, total sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Based off an idea for what Mulder and Scully's home movies would be like.





	Home Movies

April 8th 2007- 1:00pm:

Camera focuses then loses focus on a living room.

“Mulder I don’t know how this thing works…”

“Just look for the green light.”

“The green light over here?”

“There’s only one green light Scully.”

“So then why isn’t it working?”

Camera moves to focus on a Mulder’s face squinting into the camera.

“It says it’s on. I don’t know.”

Camera swings around to focus on a Scully who puts her hand in front of the lens.

“Mulder not on me.”

Camera moves again to focus on William.

“Hey Will! Say hi!”

William smiles and waves.

“Say happy Easter 2007!”

“Why? We know it’s Easter 2007.”

Sighing

“Ok then say something else.”

“Hello future family.”

William gives Vulcan sign to camera.

“Show me what the Easter bunny gave to you this year.”

“Dad, the Easter bunny isn’t real.”

“Hey! Don’t ruin it for your sister!”

Camera pans to Gracie on the floor playing with building blocks.

“I bet even she knows it’s not real.”

Gracie bangs blocks in repetitive motion and sings “Eser bunny- Eser bunny…”

Camera focuses on Scully undoing twist ties as she opens a toy for William.

Lens focuses and un focuses a few times on her face until she looks up.

“Mulder record the children please.”

June 7th 2007 11:00am:

Opens on Scully’s face as she examines the camera.

“Hate this… stupid piece of….”

Camera moves around again until it’s focused on a kitchen table.

Faintly “Mom!”

“One second! I’m trying to work the camera! Hate technology….”

“Scully!”

“Mulder for God’s sake just take care of it!”

“Scullleeeeeyyy….” 

“Ug! Fine!”

Camera jostles around for a minute until it focuses on Mulder’s hand.

“Fine then you have to figure this out.”

June 7th 2007 1:30pm:

Opens on Gracie in a high chair with a birthday hat on, clapping along to singing.

“Happy Birthday dear Gracie! Happy Birthday to you!”

“Okay baby girl blow out the candles!”

Gracie looks confused and Scully shows her how to do it by blowing out one candle. After some encouragement Gracie blows a few times. Her tires don’t make a difference until Scully blows from   
behind and helps.

Everyone cheers, Scully begins to cut cake.

Camera pans to William who is getting his slice of cake.

“Say hi, Will!”

“Hi!”

William waves and holds up forkful of cake.

“Good cake?”

“Mummhuh.”

Camera moves to Gracie in her high chair.

“Hey birthday girl!’

Gracie waves and gives a gap-toothed smile.

“How old are you today?”

Gracie holds up one finger.

“No, remember what we practiced?”

Camera is jostled a bit and Gracie holds up two fingers and smiles proudly.

“Yes that’s right! You’re such a big girl!”

October 31st 2007- 4:03pm:

Camera focuses on William.

“Hey Will! What are you dressed as for Halloween?”

“Harry Potter!” William points a wand at the camera.

“Who’s Harry Potter?”

“Daaaaddddd! Stop joking! You know who he is!”

“Maybe, but what if whoevers watching doesn’t know?”

William’s eyes go wide and he nods.

“He’s a wizard from my favorite book.”

“How many of the books have you, me, and mommy read?”

“All of them!”

“How many of the movies have we seen?”

“All of them!”

“What’s your favorite?”

“I don’t know!”

“Mulder are you ready?”

Camera moves around to focus on Scully, wearing cat ears and painted on whiskers, walking down the hallway holding Gracie, dressed up as Princess Leia.

“Gracie who are you tonight?”

“Pincess!”

Gracie throws arms in air excitedly.

“And mommy what are you?”

Scully smirks at camera.

“I’m a cat.”

“A sexy cat.”

“What’s sexy mean?”

Camera pans back to William.

“Great Mulder. Thanks. You guys ready to go?”

“Yep!”

“What’s sexy?”

“Will are you ready?”

“Yeah. What’s sexy?”

November 22nd 2007 – 9:15am:

Camera opens on Scully standing at the counter cutting vegetables and stays focused on her for a few minutes.

Scully turns, sees the camera, and looks exasperated.

“Mulder! Stop wasting film.”

“This doesn’t use film Scully. And it’s not a waste anyways this is good stuff.”

“Fine, data, whatever it is. No one wants to see me preparing dinner on there.”

“I do.”

“Then you can watch it live.”

Mulder’s arm appears, reaching for her.

“Come here.”

“No, Mulder. I’ve got to keep working. My mom expects us at four.”

“It’s nine in the morning!”

“Do you know how long it takes to roast a turkey?”

“I have an idea. You’re still running early.”

“A little bit.”

“Come here.”

Scully turns and smiles at camera and starts to walk toward it. 

November 22nd 2007- 6:30pm

Camera opens on family room, TV is playing, people are talking, and children are playing.

Maggie Scully comes into view, picking up dishes.

“Hi mom!”

Maggie smiles and gives a small wave.

“Hello dear.”

“Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Happy Thanksgiving.”

Maggie goes back to picking up. Camera pans to Tara Scully sitting on the couch holding Gracie in her lap. She and the toddler wave cheerfully at the camera.

Mulder’s voice can be heard talking animatedly to Charlie Scully.

“-They played each other and that was the World Series.”

Camera pans over the two sitting on the other half of the couch, half watching football.

“Yeah.”

“Now there’s three different- or four, sometimes four different- sets of series so all these records for runs and stuff like that-“

Camera moves on to Bill Scully who is asleep in an armchair then focuses on William and his cousins playing Monopoly.

End of first disk.


End file.
